LOTM: Sword of Kings - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine "Plus" Trailer (2020)
What if you are the only salvior... CIS Productions presents... ''- Sephiria: Where did we go wrong... I mean... what's the point of all this? Fighting against tyranny... What we need to pay? For freedom...'' ''- Jellal: When freedom does not have a purpose, when it does not wish to know anything about the rule of law engraved in the hearts of men and women, when it does not listen to the voice of conscience, it turns against humanity and society. Europe needs us. This world needs us... independently if people refuse to support us. We are the rebels... we will use the corpses of sacrifices to achieve a bright future.'' ---- A Legends of the Multi-Universe story... ''- Lulu: One way or another, we all have to find what best fosters the flowering of our humanity in this contemporary life, and dedicate ourselves to that. What will you become? A monster in these dark times or a hero for the powerless wanting to escape from this hell?'' ''- Azul: I...'' ''- Lulu: You have to find yours, Azul. Do you plan to plunge yourself in revenge forever? You will let...'' ---- A LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off... ''- Lulu: ...hatred takes over your ego and become a mindless beast without motivations to continue alive. Once this war ends, what will you... become?'' But you can save nobody's life? ''2nd Season Opening - Warriors'' ''Lyrics'' As a child you would wait And watch from far away But you always knew that you'd be the one That work while they all play In youth you'd lay Awake at night and scheme Of all the things that you would change But it was just a dream! Here we are, don't turn away now, We are the warriors that built this town Here we are, don't turn away now We are the warriors that built this town From dust. Will come When you'll have to rise Above the best and prove yourself Your spirit never dies! Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above But don't weep for me 'Cause this will be The labor of my love Here we are, don't turn away now We are the warriors that built this town Here we are, don't turn away now, We are the warriors that built this town From dust. Here we are, don't turn away now We are the warriors that built this town Here we are, don't turn away now We are the warriors that built this town From dust ---- ''- Atala: A direct attack to United States? Eckidina must be getting crazy.'' ''- Uryuu: Hahaha. Maybe. But I know one thing. Eckidina may be getting crazy and spoiled but she is not dumb. The attack to Liberty City which is considered the deadliest attack in American territory to this day had a purpose beyond our imagination. Eckidina had the necessary resources and designs in her palms during the attack. Not even Juria KnightWalker would guarantee that.'' ''- Atala: What are you talking about?'' ''- Uryuu: Like I said... Eckidina invaded Liberty City because her assassination on Kyouhei failed. Invading a town because of this is stupid enough to make any one cringe. This is why I think Eckidina is planning something. Attacking Liberty City then immediately moving her forces to Tokyo. Fufufu. Things are getting fun. What I can say is the Americans WILL strike the KnightWalker Family. Now, the World War III is just a matter of time.'' ---- A tale from four years ago... ''- (???): Ohyaa. It's been a long time... Yona Lindray... It's been 4 years? '' Azul turned around slowly and saw a familiar person stepping over the bodies of Cyborgs and KnightWalkers. The person behind them had a dark, heavy and grotesque aura, the atmosphere was quickly swallowed by a monstrous silence in which only the beats of Natsuki team's hearts were heard. Azul gasped as her vision got blurred. The person standing there is the girl that destroyed her home country and killed her family, '''Eckidina KnightWalker'.'' ''- Natsuki's Team: !!!!!!!!!!!'' Natsuki bit her lips and clenched her fist when she put her eyes on Eckidina. Azul's skin got red in rage. ''- Azul: Eck---'' A brief pause happened between the words of Azul and Haru. ''- Haru: ---dina.'' Natsuki got serious and stared at Eckidina with a death glare. Her murderours intentions only grew up as the seconds passed by. ''- Natsuki: Eckidina...'' Eckidina looked at Natsuki like if she was some dog. ''- Eckidina: Who are you?'' "..........................." Many things happened in Natsuki's mind, one of them was that Natsuki had her life destroyed because of the monster in front of her. '' ''A long time ago, Eckidina lied to Natsuki she was going to give back her voice that she lost due to psychological complications. But Eckidina just used her as a guinea pig and turned her into a child forever. After that, Eckidina abandoned Natsuki in a garbage dump to die. ''- Natsuki: How can you... Forget about that... Because of you... Because of YOU---!!!!!!'' Eckidina interrupted Natsuki. ''- Eckidina: I don't know what are you talking about. I did many things, if I sent your family to a death camp or destroyed your home town, than you're just another one. Go ahead and scream, your voice is just one in the middle of 1,000,000,000 of screams of pain. Well, just sit and enjoy the war around you.'' ---- The story of a tragic hero... Kyouhei swung his sword against a Meta-Human in front of him and quickly beheaded him with only attack. The body of the Meta-Human fell to the ground like a doll. ''- Cyborg: American rebel...'' The Cyborgs and Meta Humans gave several steps backward. ''- Kyouhei: This is the best you can do... KnightWalker Family? With this military force you killed my friends? With this weak force you killed millions of people in Liberty City? With this weak force you invaded neutral countries? With this force you exterminated whole races? With this force you enslaved and killed our children? With this force you guys destroyed my home? ...With just that... I hate... I hate ... I hate all of you! In the world that I'm going to create... THERE IS NO ROOM FOR YOU! KNIGHTWALKERS!'' ---- The story of a bloody war that changed the world forever... ''- Ashaus: We failed... You say?!'' Inside the control room of the Juria KnightWalker Supreme HQ, Ashaus raised a voice like a scream at the news that he just received. At the same time, the faces of every board directors lined up there turned pale. But that was normal, Uryuu’s assassination was a failure. This would mean that, the hostility and malice directed to him will be repaid accordingly, no, several times more than what was dealt to their bodies. ''- Kingpin: Wha-what do you mean by this, Ashaus! I joined in this plan because y-you said this is for certain!?'' ''- KnightWalker Director 1: That’s right! What are you going to do about this?!'' ''- KnightWalker Director 2: I-I don’t know about this! This is all Ashaus' rampage!'' The males in their primes all raised shouts pathetically while slamming the table. It was a very funny state but, Ashaus doesn't have pleasure to laugh at that. The mastermind of this plan was Ashaus. That is a fact that cannot be overturned. If this enters Uryuu’s ears then, it would expose Uryuu’s malice towards Ashaus, no, to everyone related to him. "..............." But, it’s not like everything is over. Ashaus pulled the mike placed on the table and let out his voice towards the bridge of the giant airship that was dispatched to Tokyo. ''- Ashaus: Not yet... Tings are not done yet. Captain, is cruiser safe?!'' ''- Heptameron Captain: Yes! We had a battle with Moon Terminator Company’s ship but our ship only suffered less than 10% of damage.'' ''- Ashaus: Then------The last is still there right?!'' The board directors lined up in the room twitched their eyebrows at Ashaus' words. Yes. For this operation, Ashaus prepared 3 satellites. The first satellite was a bait to bring MTC and KFP airships out, the Egg. '' ''The another Satellite is the real one that is going to accurately stop Uryuu's life, the Egg. '' ''And the last one; by any chance the Egg ended with misfire, the last unit, Egg, was prepared but it was equipped onto the KnightWalker airship. Of course, unless it is equipped onto the Artificial Satellite, it will not fall down from the Satellite orbit. The power compared to the First and Second is very far apart. But even so, if it is able to accurately explode right on top of Westcott then, the shelter should get blown to bits together with him using only the explosion arts installed on it. ''- Ashaus: Where is Uryuu MD’s current position!?'' ''- Heptameron Captain: Right now... It seems he is still inside his hotel room.'' ''- Ashaus: What did you say?!'' Ashaus distorted his face, '' ''- '''Ashaus': Are you saying he's not going to run to the underground shelter in this situation...'' An extraordinary amount of frustration ran through his body. Ashaus felt that that man was making a scornful laugh at the plan, he poured in his soul and blood for. But, it doesn’t change the fact that this was favorable. If he did not evacuate to the shelter then it would mean that it is possible for the power of the Egg to be more than enough to take him down. Ashaus made an order towards the mike. ''- Ashaus: Do it! I don’t care about the city and its population! Just get Uryuu’s head!'' ''- Heptameron Captain: Roger!'' The communication ended. ---- The story of a distant past that altered the course of our history... ''- Frau: ماذا بحق الجحيم هذا؟ (What in the Duat is this?)'' Duat is the realm of the dead in ancient Egyptian mythology. It has been represented in hieroglyphs as a star-in-circle: ��. The god Osiris was believed to be the lord of the underworld. He was the first mummy as depicted in the Osiris myth and he personified rebirth and life after death. The underworld was also the residence of various other gods along with Osiris. The Duat was the region through which the sun god Ra traveled from west to east each night, and it was where he battled Apophis, who embodied the primordial chaos which the sun had to defeat in order to rise each morning and bring order back to the earth. It was also the place where people's souls went after death for judgement, though that was not the full extent of the afterlife. The young Egiptician Pharaoh approached the Nilo River, amazed and enchanted by the unknown object that was similar to a cube. Its size... its energy. The Pharaoh could feel it. The power. The divine energy. ''- Guard 1: هدية من الآلهة. بقايا رع (A gift from the Gods. A relic from Rá)'' The 7 guards surrouding the prince bowed down on the sand, thinking the cube was a weapon of the God of the Sun, Rá, Himself. The creator of all things and the most powerful being in the universe. '' - Frau: أنا جدير للجلوس بجانبك يا ربي الحبيب العزيز. (I'm worthy to sit beside you, my Mighty and Benevolent Rá).'' The Arabic Pharaoh did the same his guards were doing and got on his knees, putting his face against the hot sand as the Nile river wet his knees. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Out of nowhere, the heads of all guards bowed down were cut off of their bodies, killing them so fast that they even hadn't the chance to scream or feel the pain. But as soon the Pharaoh looked behind, he also felt the hot blood of his guards wetting his feet. ''- Frau: AH-AHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!'' However, Frau was not only scared because his guards were killed in a second by unknown means... but because there was something else there with him. It was a pale creature floating in front of him, a female figure that was floating like a sinister doll being manipulated by strings from above. ''- (???): Interesting. A human...'' Will you save Azul Jissele? ---- A story of peace and war... Natsuki, Azul, Revy, Ibuki and Haru tried to sneak behind the KFP lines to hide from Kamina's eyes. However, Kamina saw they trying to hide behind the allied troops. ''- Kamina: Hey, you buttheads. You're pretty late. Who the do you think you are?'' Everyone looked at Natsuki's team. Natsuki looked at Kamina with a sarcastic face. Azul and the others were scared. ''- Natsuki: Well, Lieutenant Colonel, I realized we are low--'' '' - Kamina: SHUT UP, BRAT!'' Kamina yelled at Natsuki. Natsuki stopped her words. That reaction was obvious, the KFP was about to attack the Ward Walker 24, the main base of KnightWalker Family in Japan, that battle was going to be one of the most destructive battles of history, that mission is not a joke. ''- Natsuki: Eh?'' Kizuna and Shigure changed their sights to Natsuki's team. Actually, every single soldier there were looking at Natsuki's team. ''- Kizuna: *sigh*'' ''- Shigure: Stupid kids...'' ''- Kamina: THIS MISSION IS NOT A JOKE! OUR ENEMY IS URYUU RYOUNOSSUKE AND ECKIDINA KNIGHTWALKER! GET OUT IF YOU CAN'T FOLLOW ORDERS!'' Natsuki, Azul, Revy and Haru looked at Kamina in shame. They knew that mission is going be historic and many people die but they arrive late because of children's play. Ibuki was the only person in Natsuki's team who was not ashamed. She felt anything at the time because she was the strongest person in the middle of 90,000 soldiers there. '' ''- '''Ibuki': Kamina is pissed off... Opps... My hair is a mess'' Ibuki whispered to herself and tidied her hair. Azul looked at Ibuki. ''- Azul: How can you care about that when we are in front of Kamina?'' ''- Ibuki: If someone stronger show weakness in front of his or her friends, than this person is a failure a member of Moon Terminator Company.'' Everyone (the KFP and MTC soldiers) started to whisper, they were talking about the irresponsibility of Natsuki's team to arrive late in an important mission. Azul walked foward and everyone stopped talking. ''- Azul: Sorry, Lieutenant Colonel. It's my fault. We are late because I decided to fight 4 Meta-Humans by myself.'' ''- Kamina: Then you're going to leave?'' ''- Azul: No, sir! Please, let me go with you! I want to free Japan from the KnightWalker Family!'' ".........." ''- Kamina: Then join the line. But you are going to be punished later.'' ---- A story of light and darkness... '' - Bill: I'M LOVING THIS! I FEEL SO POWERFUL! NOT EVEN A MAGICIAN CAN STOP ME NOW! HHHAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!'' As the seconds passed by, Bill's transformation got worse. His body was getting fatter, his skin was being ripped off like old cloths, revealing his flesh and bones. His chest fell over as the fat continued to expand through his body, all hair of his head fell like if they cut from the root. ''- Bill: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Azul widened her eyes in fear and shock. She immediately felt nausea and wanted to poke right there for witnessing this disgusting scene. Meanwhile, Eckidina was there, beside Bill, watching his transformation with joy and sadistic pleasure. ''- Eckidina: HAHAHAAHAHA! Watch closely, Lindray! This is the true form of a Cyborg! The fast and disgusting form of a greedy idiot!'' Azul sharpened her eyes with rage. ''- Azul: You're crazy!'' ---- A story of love and hatred... ''-'Kureto': Those who want to live, let them fight, and those who do not want to fight in this world of eternal struggle do not deserve to live. This is why sacrifices HAVE to be made.'' ''- Natsuki: What are you...'' All 3,000 rebels about to fight the final battle stood up in front of Kureto Hiragi as he was about to give his speech to his underlings. ''- Kureto: This is why we need you all to give your lives to me. Not only to our cause. As long as I live, we will make path toward our objective: the complete extermination of all KnightWalkers of this world. All wars will end. All suffering. All needless destruction that poisoned our souls for centuries now. With ME, I'm sure mankind will find salvation! There will be no flags. No policies. No religion. Nothing that will separate the human spirit of our brothers. We will be all one. Capable of feeling the feelings of ourselves so we can symphatize with our brothers and sisters.'' Kamina twisted his eyes as he heard his speech from distance. ''- Kamina (think): *Kureto... don't tell me you finally finished that experiment!*'' ---- A story of kindness and cruelty... '' - Lambda: This is enough. In order to kill you.'' After saying that without a lisping tone, Lambda re-gripped her blade's handle and kicked the sky. She then closed in at Ibuki within an instant. '' ''- '''Ibuki': Heh?'' With her guard lowered, Ibuki let out a dumbfounded voice from Lambda-11 sudden attack and opened her eyes wide. Lambda did not care and swung her flying blades. ''- Ibuki: ............'' Ibuki Mioda opened her eyes wide in shock while squeezing out that voice from her throat... Just now, she did not know what has happened. Ibuki sealed her opponent's power with her Anti-Magic Block as usual. But, within one of them, came one person who came swinging her blade at Ibuki without caring about her. '' '' Her head was in chaos from the situation which has never happened before. Yes. The moment the Cyborg Girl called Lambda brandished the light sword, a *kaaaa* hot feeling passed through her chest to her stomach and Ibuki fell backwards. '' ''Inside her hazy sights, Ibuki slowly placed her hands on the part of her stomach which was hit and a scary amount of blood was sticking on to the palm of her hand "..............." The moment Ibuki saw that, an extreme pain which has not still appeared somewhere in her feeling of reality, ran through her body. '' - Ibuki: It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts!! A-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!'' Ibuki screamed from the extreme pain that she has never felt before until now. It felt like a sharp thorn piercing into her body. Inside her hazy consciousness. Inside her cloudy view. However, the repeatedly attacking furious stimulation did not allow her to pass out. The cycle of hell kept continuing endlessly. '' ''The attack Lamnda made by swinging her light sword has caused a deep cut on Ibuki's body together with her Magi-Tech Barrier. Even though she confirmed that reality in her brain, Ibuki still remained not believing on what had happened. However, reality will not change whether Ibuki accepts it or not. Fallen down, within Ibuki's view, Lambda holding the light sword was being shown in it. '' ''- '''Lambda': I see, my power seems to have lowered as expected. To think I would miss the fatal spots at this close distance'' ---- A story of truth and lies... ''- GDP Broadcast (???): This is not something common. However, this was not a terrorist attack or accident. What happened in Liberty City is what happens when you hand over your money, your safety, your children, to nations and organizations who claim to be your guardians, but are in reality nothing more than men seeking for more power in a world filled with greedy bastardws who only think in themselves. Our generals from Global Pact Defense and its branch wield more power than most armies, and one of those branchs was audacious enough to control parts of Europe under the control of KnightWalker Family. While the Europe is being raped apart, the world does nothing to stop the advance of the KnightWalkers. They cling to this power in the name of peace and neutrality, and yet, what do we have here? United States's attempt to hide a Rebel Leader of the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor while secretely supporting the rebel movement in Europ and then cries about being invaded. This is not different to what happened back in 2001, when the terrorist organization Al-Qaeda hjacked four Boeing Planes and two of them were threw at the Trade World Center... in fact years ago United States launched military operations in the Middle East, killing thousands of innocent civilians. As always, the hypocrisy of this country continues to give me nauseas.What need would United States have to send weapons of mass destruction to a rebel group in Europe? Just like any other country from OTAN alliance. And what, I ask you, is Tom Bucky planning students? Forcing the KnightWalkers to strike their territory so he can finally have an excuse to ignite the so-waited Third World War? Perhaps Tom Bucky and his generals in the Global Pact Defense felt as though provoking the KnightWalkers to declare war and take over Europe to himself. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical Eckidina and Juria KnightWalker that has occupied an European countries with their armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong, but I know that the existence of peace is fragile... because I know peace never existed to begin with. All peace we stabilished around the world was because we were afraid of a nuclear war. And the leaders of our nations conduct their business with iron gloves, hiding their true motivations and deeds from the public. With this attack to Liberty City, our world is at the brink of another global war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark because they don't want to show us what is truly happening in the war of Europe. In the end, a rebel group is going to cause another war. So, I ask you, my fellow citizens, when the war breaks out, when our world meets its end, who do you think you can trust?'' ---- A story of creation and destruction... ''- Atala: No... daddy?!'' Atala fell in her kness, powerless before that revelation. Not even one of the most cold-blooded Cyborgs in history could endure that impact... the fact that the person she loved the most in the world, even more so than Azul Jissele, was one of the culprits behind this war. The young man was about 23 years old, and is around 177 cm in height. He has long blond hair that reaches around his waist. There is a cross on his uniform on the left side. He has one crimson eye on his right side, while his left eye is the same golden yellow, which means that he possesses heterochromatic eyes. That man... was indeed him. Atala Arck's father who raised her before she was kidnapped and sent to the Slums. That man is... without doubt, Vincent Nightray. ''- Vincent: Hello, my darling.'' ---- A story of hope and despair... While clad in her own energy, Azul dashed across the sky like a bullet. As Azul passed through the sparks of conflict between the KnightWalker Cyborgs and Zoyneian-Black Demon, ahe found that her mind was strangely calm. As if this moment was being stretched out in time. With that, one by one, he connected every Black Demon Cell within her body. In order to defeat the primordial Zoyineian-Black Demon, not even the slightest hint of confusion was permitted. She had to assemble all ten Named Sith Gods dwelling in her body into a single image. Eventually, a single ray of darkness wrapped around Azul's arm. ''- Scathach: Don't tell me....'' Scathach widened her eyes. But rather than a look of astonishment or fear, there was unmistakable joy and excitement mixed within her expression. However, no matter what exactly, the thing that needed to be done did not change. '' ''Azul channeled all of her strength into her fist. ''- Azul: MY FISTS HAVE A LOT OF NAMES! AND A LOT OF THOUGHTS BACKING 'EM UP! THIS GONNA HURT! SCATHACH!!!!'' ''- Scathach: Impressive! Human! Azul Jissele! No--! Yona Lindray!!'' ...to smash against the monster who began everything! "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Or her to consume her? Make your decision... because our final war is finally set. After 4 years in hiatus... LOTM: Sword of Kings - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine is finally returning... The sequel to Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine - Part 1 The last battle of the Cold War II... and the ending of the legend... "Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Plus" Coming soon in May, 2020 ''2nd Season Ending - Akatsuki no Chinkonka'' '' '' ''Lyrics'' I wonder why the earth and heaven are seperated The world is cruel, yet beautiful Ones that threw stones and ones that were thrown at with stones Between them there's a fence, that cannot be easy to overcome If standing positions are changed Justice will bare his fangs The thing that barked inside the cage, was as expected... Which one could it be? I offered my heart, To the unrestorable twilight. I progressed on, until the night ended Where is the Paradise? Requiem, Requiem You, nameless flower who dispersed in the night Please, sleep calm At dawn =''???= ''- (???): '''In the world beyond blackened ichor filled a crumbling sky as souls withered to nothing but I refused to fade. The world has tried to forget my existence, time to remind them why they fear. I alone am the bastion between eternal existence and oblivion. I carve my kingdom beyond, from the ashes of nothing, no mortals, not even gods, will stop me from claiming what is mine.''' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkFallen Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DiabloVil Category:CIS Productions Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Sequels Category:Light Novel Style Category:PhantomSix Category:Spinoffs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers